Vastra and jenny: Meet the Parents
by CoolNicNac7112
Summary: Vastra and Jenny are trying to live their lives as usual on Paternoster row with their Sontaran butler Strax. But things become difficult when Jenny's estranged family moves in next door causing disturbance in both households. There will be lots of surprises, laughs, and maybe a few Daleks.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a fan fiction idea I thought of off the top of my head, I have really only thought of the first meetings and I am not sure how long this story will be. Could be a few chapters, could be more. Please leave me lots of reviews so that I feel motivated to continue._

The light shines bright over London, Big Ben strikes 8:00 and on Paternoster row there is a creature sleeping. A green skinned lizard woman is resting on top of a smaller human woman with her face planted in the pillow, while her claws scratch at the bedsheets. The other woman has her arms wrapped around the Silurians waist with a grin across her sleeping face. Then the door slams open and they wake up as the short "potato" man enters the room.

"Mams I have urgent news about the safety of this establishment."

"Ugh Strax, did you find another squirrel in the tree again?"

"Unknown individuals have taken residence in the living quarters next door, now they are sending "letters of welcome" in a feeble attempt to lewer us out of the safety of our fort into a ambush."

"Strax, they is probably just our new neighbors the house next door has been on sale for months."

"Jenny is right Strax, now go prepare our meals we must meet our new neighbors. They obviously want to meet with us so she shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Wait ma'am, they might be a bit weirded out by the woman in the veil and the potato dwarf."

"How dare you boy! I am a noble Sontaran warrior, but if you insist on walking into enemy territory I recommend you arm yourself with scissor grenades, limbo vapor and triple blast brain-splitters."

"Why?"

"Just in general, you never know what humans are hiding in all their compartments"

The two women stare at Strax for a few seconds in confusion, still trying to wonder how he could be so messed up. Then Vastra speaks.

"Now Jenny, if they are going to live next to us then they must accept us, but for now you are right. You will go over and greet our new neighbors. You will introduce yourself as my maid and invite them over for dinner tonight. You should also tell them that I have a skin condition while Strax has deformities as to draw away any questions of our humanity."

"But neither of you are human ma'am?"

"I most certainly am not human-scum."

"Yes but these people may not be as open minded as some of our close friends and the last thing we need is complaints about us. Now don't worry dear, everything is going to be alright."

* * *

Jenny walks over to the building next door while carrying a basket in her hands filled with flowers and chocolates. She walks up to the big blue house and knocks on the door. She smiles greatly holding the welcome basket in her hands. Just then a man opens the door, a very hefty man with brown hair and a thin mustache, he looks at the woman at the door in shock. Jenny gets a good look at him, suddenly her smile turns into a look of shock and drops the basket to the floor. The contents spill onto the floor but Jenny is too surprised to notice, just then another woman approaches the man in the door from inside the house then turns to Jenny with a look of confusion.

"Jenny!?"

"Ello Mum." Jenny said in a squeaky voice, having not seen her parents since they ostracised her so long ago for her "prefixes in companionship."

"Don't "Ello mum" me young lady, I thought we made it clear that you weren't welcome in this family anymore. Get out before I call the cops."

"Now Margarette, don't be too harsh on the girl. But Jenny what are you doing here? How did you even find us?"

"I work as a maid for Madame Vastra, she lives next door, she sent me over here to "greet our new neighbors" and invite them for dinner." Jenny said again in another squeaky voice.

"What!? Ugh I told you we should have chosen a different residence Jonathan, pack our bags!"

"Margarette be reasonable we have already spent our last penny on this house and even selling it would prove to be a hastle. Jenny tell Miss Vastra.."

"Madame Vastra"

"...Madame Vastra that we will consider meeting with her but we need to get situated."

"I will go inform her. See you later."

Jenny walked away thinking _Oh-no Oh-no Oh-no Oh-no_ as she walked back to her house. Hoping, begging that this was just some nightmare, that she would wake up any moment in Vastra's arms telling her to sleep while gently kissing her forehead. But she was awake, and her Mistress was about to meet her parents.

"Jonathan, I have not seen that girl since we caught her with that whore in that alley and we swore we would never see her again."

"I know, I know but we have already spent enough money on this house and we can't afford to move. We are just going to have to deal with the fact that our estranged daughter will be our neighbor, and besides we have a responsibility."

"What do you mean?"

"I have heard of this Madame Vastra, she is Scotland Yard's best detective, obviously she is unaware that a homosexual woman is handling her laundry."

"Are you saying we should get Jenny fired?"

"I am saying that a well respected Lady like that needs to know the truth. And whatever happens. Happens."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

It took a few hours but the Flints finally were prepared to have dinner over at the Vastra residence. Margarette Flint had her brown hair tied back in a bun, wearing kind of a beige color dress and a pearl necklace that Mr. Flint had given to her their previous anniversary. Jonathan Flint had tucked a plain white shirt over his extending belly and placed over it a brown suited jacket and a green tie. Meanwhile next door Jenny was wearing her cleanest maid outfit, staring out the window watching her parents walk over, staring down with a look of sadness. Her wife Vastra notices, comes over and places her hand on the little apes shoulder.

"Darling if this is too uncomfortable for you I can tell them nevermind."

"No ma'am, I haven't seen me parents in years, I want an opportunity to spend at least one dinner with them. Even if they don't like me much anymore."

"Now Jenny, chin up, I am sure they don't _hate_ you."

"You shoulda seen the look on me mother's face when she saw me, she threatened to call the police."

"Well imagine the embarrassment she must have felt when you told her that YOU WORK FOR THE POLICE."

"Nah, I didnt get that far. I only got around to telling them that I was your maid, nothing more."

"Well then, I suppose it is time that the parents meet their daughter in-law."

"No not yet! Maybe sometime later when we are used to each other's company. Ma wanted to move as soon as she saw me, what do you think they'll do if they find out i'm married to you! Or that you aren't even human!"

"Inspector Gregson doesn't seem to mind much."

"Inspector Gregson didn't give birth to me."

"Alright, if you insist, we will keep the nature of our relationship secret, for now. But I do not feel comfortable hiding who I am Jenny."

"Well you wear a veil"

"I wear a veil, not out of courtesy for people like that, but a judgement on the quality of their hearts. Oh speaking of which did you tell them about Strax?"

Jenny's eyes lit up, she did not. At that moment jenny's parents step up to the door and ring the doorbell. The door opens and the couple are greeted by Strax. "Hello." Strax says, but the couple just stand there in shock of the being that they see in front of them, then faint. Strax just stands there confused, then Jenny runs down the stairs and sees her fallen parents. "Guess not."

* * *

"Mum? Dad? You ok"

The couple start to wake up on the couch, rubbing their eyes from dizziness.

"Oh Jenny, I had a strange dream" Margaret began

"Yes, we were greeted by a strange potato man."

"Yeah, uh, that wasn't a dream. Mum dad, Strax. Strax, me mum and dad. Strax works along side me as Madame Vastra's butler."

"Greetings, do not attempt to escape or you will be incinerated! May I take your coat?"

"Were not wearing coats."

"Then what's all that?"

"Our clothes?"

"Oh. May I take your clothes?"

"No! Little pervert." Jenny's mother says.

"Silence _boy_!"

Both Jenny's parents look at eachother in confusion. Jenny's mother was obviously female.

"Ah yes, um Strax used to serve in the military, may have suffered some brain damage along the way. And he gets easily confused!"

"Oh, silence _girl_. Sorry about that, in the words of the doctor, " _I don't think his brain made the return trip_ "."

"I see you too are getting along quite nicely." Vastra standing in the hall wearing her veil to cover her face.

"You must be Madame Vastra. Hello we are..."

"Jenny's parents, yes, Jenny told me that our new neighbors were related to her."

"John and Margaret Flint. This is a lovely home you have here."

"Are those katana's over there?" Asked Jenny's mom

"Yes, I like to take them out while I investigate, I have never been to fond of guns but one must be prepared when traveling through these streets at night. Especially in my line of work."

"Yes, I have heard of you, you're one of Scotland yard's best detectives. Just out of curiosity why do they call you "The lizard woman?"" Jenny;s father asked

"Oh the Madame has a..skin condition. Make her look kind of scaley."

"Oh, well thank you for wearing the veil then." Jenny's mother said bluntly. Jenny stared at her mother in anger and beneath her veil Vastra was no less offended. How such a vain woman could have given birth to a beautiful understanding woman like her wife Jenny Vastra would never know.

"Attention!" Strax started "The bird called _Turkey_ has finished being incinerated, and is ready for us to tear apart its flesh to devour. Drinks will be served later."

* * *

Strax and Jenny finished serving the bird and the drinks. Everyone's plates were filled with turkey, potatoes and salad and their glasses contained either white wine or in Vastra's case "red wine." Then Jenny and Strax took their seats, unexpectedly close to the Madame.

"Oh so you let your servants sit with you at the table? How very lower class of you Madame." Jenny's mother started, and secretly jenny's father as well but he was not outspoken enough to actually say it, but he thanked god his wife was.

"I do not see the need to separate myself from the two people who keep me company every night. I consider them my friends."

"And you a worthy ally Madame." Strax said while trying to hold a fork between his enormous fingers

"So how long has my daughter been in your service Madame?"

"Oh four years now. I had just, well, let's say _gotten out of bed the wrong way_ , and a good friend was trying to get me to calm down. I was running through London when I saw this girl being harassed by some very unruly apes."

"Harassed!?"

"After...we parted ways, I got a job at a bar, some fellows took a liking to me and were giving me some unwanted attention."

"I came to Jenny's defence along with my friend, or really he did the rescuing and I just did some attacking. Anyways so I took pity on the poor girl and after that I put myself together I offered her a home and a job."

"Now that is very generous of you Vastra. Just out curiosity have you ever wondered why..."

"Squirrel!" Strax says noticing a squirrel run away on an outside tree through the window. He reaches under the table, grabs a laser gun, to Margaret's shock, and begins running outside.

"You will die earth rodent! For the glory of the Sontaran empire!"

"I'll go calm him down" Jenny said getting up to chase Strax. As Jenny exits the door and closes it behind her, Jenny's parents once again turn to Vastra.

"Ok, Vastra, now we have some time." Jenny's father started

"You have to get rid of her!" Jenny's mother said

"I beg your pardon?"

"I realize you must not be aware of this, but that girl is no good."

"We acknowledge she's our daughter, but she just has certain _attractions_ that just aren't acceptable in civil society."

"She is gay madame. In fact, I can tell just by looking at her that she fancies you. Staring at you with those perverted eyes, despicable. I always knew she had these weird thoughts but I at least hoped she would have the decency to..."

"...To hide herself?"

Vastra cut them off, and removed her veil to the other's shock. Staring at the woman's face "a little scaley is an understatement" Mr. Flint thought. "Oh Jenny, couldn't you have at least been attracted to someone who looked human?" Thought her mother.

"Mr and Mrs. Flint, do you know why I wear this veil? I know what you are thinking, _she's a monster! Freak! Disfigured!_ Now, I wear this veil not out of courtesy to people like you, but a judgement on the quality of their hearts. Miss Flint is a lovely young lady and regardless to whatever you think is a problem with her. I accept her. Oh and just so you know, were married."

Now both parents were in an equal amount of shock and disgust. They could understand their daughter, but a high class lady like that? Gay? They couldn't tell what bothered them the most, that their daughter was sleeping with a lizard woman or that this lizard woman had a high place in society.

"I think you should go now."

"Quite." Jenny's mother walked to the door, but first she grabbed Vastra's "red wine" and drank it just to spite her. "Ummm! Tastes kind of iron-ey, what kind of red wine is this?"

"You don't want to know." Vastra said with a smile on her face.

Mrs. Flint walked out the door and Mr. Flint behind her. Then Jenny peeked her head through the window, she had heard everything.

"What did I tell you?"

"I am sorry Jenny."

"Thank you for standing up for me."

"My pleasure darling"

"Squirrel!" Strax says from outside

* * *

In the depths of London, everyone is sleeping. In a dark alley a street cat chases a mouse, a bright light comes out of nowhere. The mouse is startled and heads left, the cat stays in place, curious. In the light a creature begins to materialize, it looks like a metal can with a plunger and a whisk for arms. On it's head is a single eyestalk and two light bulbs. The creature looks down at the cat, and says..

"EXTERMINATE!"

 _Curiosity killed the cat_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Flash back

London, England, 1885. Deep beneath London miners are digging, unpacking dynamite and a strange blue box is Fading into into the area. The miners stop and look up as they see a weird big blue box marked police just appear in the middle of their tunnel. Then, the door opens and a tall young man with a large chin and brown "cockamami hair" steps out of the box.

"Dont! Stop what you're doing!"

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Oh yes sorry, i'm.." The doctor said getting out his psychic paper "the Doctor. I am tasked by the mayor of London to oversee this current project to make sure everything goes swimmingly. Now, I must say that whatever you're doing, stop it now."

"We need to complete this tunnel, and were almost done."

"Yes, but we have reason to believe that on the other side of this tunnel is very old, very delicate, ancient, history, stuff."

"Don't care. Light Em up Benny!"

"NO!"

The Doctor screamed as Benny lit has match and dropped it on a trail of gunpowder on the ground. The fire spread as it headed towards the rock wall covered in dynamite.

The wall explodes and a large room is revealed to be behind it. The Doctor runs over.

"Nononononono!"

"What the hell?"

Entering inside the group of men find really old but highly advanced machines. Inside are dozens stasis pods. Their glass lids, broken by the impact of falling debris, the creatures inside fatally wounded. Green, reptilian creatures, seemingly all female judging by their shape, with pieces of rock dodged in their chambers. Bleeding from their heads, necks, chests, you name it.

"What the hell are these things?"

"Their monsters" Said Benny

"No no, they are, were, homo-reptilia. Oh come on, there's gotta be one that survived! Found you!"

The doctor rushed over to a single chamber, the creature inside was still in one piece but the chamber itself was damaged. The doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver, beeps it at the door and it opens. The creature inside wakes up and gasps for air, she tries to get up but has trouble.

"It's ok, I got you. Are you alright?"

The creature looks around, sees all her dead friends, see's the miners with expressions of fear and confusion on their faces. Then hers becomes one of anger.

"STUPID APES! I"LL KILL YOU ALL!"

* * *

A young woman serving drinks at a bar has just gotten done with her shift. She says goodbye to her boss, grabs her coat and heads out the door. She heads down an alley to her small, cheap apartment. Not much but the best a young woman can afford on her own. Following her is a large gruff man who had been staring at her, or at least two parts of her, since he came into the place. He sneaks behind her and startles her.

"Heya babe!"

"Gah! Don't do that, you'd scare the life outta me!"

"Sorry, not to often I see a woman like you. Why don't I walk you home, you can invite me in, have a few drinks."

"Oh..we'll..uh, I actually have different prefixes in companionship. But perhaps you should talk to Scarlet. She's always look'in for a man to spend a night with."

The woman turns to walk away, but the man's demeanor changes as he grabs her arm.

"Hey!"

"I didn't ask for Scarlet. I asked for you!"

"Let go!"

"You have two options, we do it in a bed and you go to a happy place to deal with it. Or I rip your clothes off in the middle of the alley."

"NO! Help!"

The man covers her mouth and places a broken bottle against her neck.

"Not one word or i'll slice you!"

"You filthy ape!" A loud voice calls out as both humans turn their heads to the left.

A green lizard woman lunges forward and knocks the man to the ground. He tries to crawl away but the lizard simple pulls him back with her long tongue by the leg. As soon as he is close enough she begins mauling him with her claws. In the same place she was before the woman from the bar was watching with her hands on her mouth from shock. She is both grateful and horrified by what she is seeing. She doesn't know whether to fun from the terrifying creature currently mauling the man, or thank her for saving her from the real monster. Then another man approaches.

"Oh blimey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What is that?" The woman said pointing at the lizard woman.

"That is Vastra, I'm the Doctor and you are?"

"Jenny, Jenny Flint. I..ow ow."

"Let me see" The doctor looks at Jenny's neck, there is a deep cut from the bottle, blood oozing out. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place."

"What about the crea-Vastra!"

"Oh don't worry, she'll come around. She's got no one else to turn too. "

* * *

The doctor and Jenny are inside the Tardis console, the doctor is tending to Jenny's wounds and Jenny is still looking around in amazement at what she is seeing. Remembering the conversation they just had outside.

" _A box?"_

" _Yes! A box!"_

" _Oi, you're not trying to do what that fellow over there was! If not I hope that lizard shows up again."_

" _I'm not doing that. Now come on!"_

"So how does it do that!"

"Do what?"

"It's bigger on the inside. I'd say it was magic but I don't believe in such silly things. AM I drunk?"

"No, it's dimensional re-engineering. Creaming a large space inside a smaller one. My people perfected it millions of years ago."

"Your people?"

"Yes, my people are called Time Lords. Oh yeah, and this travels in time as well."

"Get out, your crazy. The way your talking you sound like you're an alien..hehe."

The doctor just smirks and Jenny looks in surprise

"Oh come on. Your bluffin me."

"It true!"Vastra an alien too then?"

"Oh no she's earth-en. Her people, Silurians I like to call them, lived millions of years ago back when humans were early hominids. When they believed the earth to be facing destruction they placed themselves in hibernation chambers to escape the supposed cataclysm where they have remained ever since all over the globe. Now every once in awhile these groups of them wake up and normally I have to deal with their encounters with humans. Waking up after millions of years and seeing a new dominant species makes you kind of cranky."

"So there are other like her?"

"There were, she was part of a group, tribe hidden beneath the city they died as a result of human arrogance. I tried to stop them, but I was unsuccessful."

"So she's all alone then. It's so sad."

"Quite." A feminine voice is heard, turning over Jenny see's Vastra staring coldly at looks back neutral and the doctor looks in joy.

"You came back!"

"Not that I had a choice, you promised to go back in time and save my sisters."

"Yes well, funny thing about that. I lied."

"What!?"

"I can't cross into someone's personal time line Vastra, or interfere in established events. I would create a paradox, history would unwind."

"Or, quite possibly he doesn't have a time machine and our Doctor here is bonkers."

The Doctor looks at Jenny in irritation for saying such things and Vastra can't help but chuckle, first time in millions of years.

"Alright i'll prove it."

The doctor pulled a lever, the room went _WRERUU WRERUU_. Then the doctor opened the door and there was nothing, in outer space, dust and clouds of gas and what looks like the sun. Both women get up and stare at this remarkable view.

"We are billions of years into the past, the earth hasn't formed yet. That's the sun buring for the first time."

"Remarkable."

"Ok so you aren't crazy. And you are..an alien. So Vastra, I suppose you should be goin home then, to your time."

"No, Vastra's presence can damage the time stream. I'm taking you both back to London."

* * *

The doctor reset the tardis and it began to _WRERUU_ again. Vastra sits down and stares at the floor in sadness and Jenny comes to sit by her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Go ahead ape."

"I'm not a monkey."

"No that's men."

Both women chuckle

"Any ways thank you for saving me back there."

"My pleasure. No one deserves to be forced upon, ape or otherwise, but what did you mean buy "prefixes in companionship"?"

"Well..uh..i'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm not attracted to men like most women are. Instead i'm attracted to other women."

"That's a thing among humans?"

"Not really, we're a small group and we are looked down upon."

"Why?"

"Well, the bible, our religion says that men should be with women and women should be with men. And basically anything that goes against the bible is considered sin and is evil and perverted and sick and wrong. Me own parents can't even stand it, threw me outta the house with just the clothes on me back."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey you don't need to apologize, you lost your friends, your species is basically wiped out and you're in a world where you don't belong. If there is anyone who should have sympathy for the other it's me."

"My people aren't dead! But for now I am the last of my kind."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well the doctor said that he would help me fit into earth society, help me control my _urges_ and what-not."

"Well you know where I work, if you need any help you can come to me."

"I like you female ape."

"Jenny, my name is Jenny."

"Well Jenny, you can count on me as well."

* * *

And thus began a beautiful friendship. The Doctor helped her temper down, got her a job as a detective and title Madame. And as soon as she could support two, she invited Miss Flint to stay with her.

Fair warning, I will be out of town next week so do not expect an update until the 22nd. And please leave a reply.

Thank you for your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

It was almost a week after that horrible dinner, Jenny had not heard from her parents in all that time, or even seen them leave the house. Inspector Gregson had brought in reports of dead bodies all over town without any sign of physical injury. Vastra has the images of the bodies and maps of the town showing where the bodies were found. And Vastra is running by it with Jenny and Strax.

"Now, strange thing is that none of the individuals seem to be related in any possible way. I interviewed families, checked in on where they worked, the only thing that the individuals had in common is how they died..."

"Which we still don't know" Jenny said pointing out

"But we do know where." Vastra pulls down a map of the town with a big red circle over a small city block "All ten bodies were found in this area, just laying on the sidewalk. Now the building in the center of the area is an abandoned science observatory. It was shut down around ten years ago when a scientist by the name of Walsh accidentally blew up the entire third floor while experimenting with, what he claimed to be, a new metal."

"You think it could be related to that?"

"I don't know my dear, but I fear we may be dealing with something out of the ordinary."

"What else is new?"

"All the bodies seemed to have high radiation."

"But that's impossible, london doesn't have that sort a technology." Jenny protested

"Indeed, Strax!" Vastra called "You have had some experience with other lifeforms, do you know of any that uses a type of radiation as weaponry."

"Certainly not the nobel Sontaran race madame. Radiation causes slow sickness, the coward's weapon, we Sontarans face our enemies in direct combat!"

Across the street, Jenny's mother was watching the conversation through a telescope as Strax threw a rant to Vastra as Jenny was leaning on the couch rolling her eyes. She looked in confusion and disgust. Jenny's father walks into the room and see's her in his peripheral vision while looking for his tie.

"Stop torturing yourself Margaret."

"I can't help it! I just don't understand how society could let people like... _that_...have such a high standing."

"Well Margaret, things are changing, and besides that woman, whatever condition she has, has put more criminals behind bars than any other in her field."

"The disfigurement I can tolerate, "she wears a veil" but what surprises me is that no one in the enforcement has much of a problem with it. I walked straight to Scotland yard and talked to them about Vastra and he said he was used to it. How can you be used to it!"

"It confuses me too Margaret, buy maybe..."

"Shut up! Their leaving"

Jenny and Vastra walk out the door accompanied by Strax, Jenny and Vastra enter the horse driven carriage while Strax goes to the front to "drive" the horse. Then Margaret Flint rushed to the door.

"Quick, now's our chance, Jenny always used to forget to lock the door."

"Are you serious, you want to break into their house."'

"The police force might be tolerant of them, but once word gets out they will be forced back where they belong. Now there must be something in there that can help us prove our words."

"Margaret I think you are over reacting to all of this."

"You started it " _we need to tell Vastra the truth"_ now who said that _?_ "

"Honest to god I was actually hoping that Vastra would some have pity on the girl."

"Well the people deserve to know the truth, and once they find out, then we won't need to move, they will have to leave."

* * *

Jenny and Vastra are sitting in the carriage, Vastra notices a weird look on Jenny's face

"Are you alright my dear? Are you thinking of your parents."

"Oh, I was just think'n about the time we met."

"That was a grand night, I had woken up in a world where I didn't belong and on my first day I met my two best friends."

"I was thinking about when I first told you I was gay."

"Yes, can you believe I was uneasy with it at first, now look at us."

"I can't believe it took ya two years before you realized you were the same."

"Well, the women of this era are far more charming than the men, and no one would have ever accepted me like you Jenny."

"My pleasure Madame."

"We are here!" Strax yells

The lizard woman and the girl exit the carriage, and head towards the abandoned building. There are boards covering the windows and the place is completely deserted. Inside there is nothing but darkness and cobwebs on furniture covered with sheets. Vastra pulls out a strange device and begins scanning the area.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"If we can find the source of the radiation we can find out what killed those people. Got something."

Jenny and Strax follow Vastra up the stairs, and to a locked door.

"Ugh it's locked. STRAX!"

"On it!"

Strax pulls out a blaster and obliterates the door

"The door is obliterated!"

"We meant pick the lock."

"Jenny I have found something."

The device points to a piece of metal on the floor, it is a copper color and has strange spheres going down the side.

"Is it the source of the radiation?"

"There are other signatures but it is radioactive"

"That must be the new metal that that scientist fellow was work'n on. What is it?"

"Oh madams! Wonderful news!"

"What is it Strax?"

"That metal is Dalekanium, part of the casing of a Dalek battle shell! How glorious we get the opportunity to engage the most deadly creature in the universe in combat!"

"Oh no! The doctor told me about the Daleks, if they are in London we need to contact the doctor immediately."

"Uh, what is that?"

Jenny points to a strange figure lurking in the shadows, with a single eye stock and a plunger for the arm. Two more follow behind it as they step out into the light and become clear, Strax knew it well.

"Madames! Arm your selves!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

John and Margaret are still wondering about the Vastra residence, throwing things all over. John going through drawers and Margaret in the kitchen.

"Margaret we aren't going to find anything!"

"Not true! Look what I found in the fridge."

"What is that?"

"It looks like a kidney, and flesh. Does it look animal to you?"

"I have been a doctor for thirty years and it looks human. I didn't want to say anything but that 'wine' Vastra was drinking looked a little too red, and when you said it tasted like iron I was extra suspicious."

And with that Margaret was terrified

"I will worry about that later. But if this is human flesh then looks like the great detective IS a monster after all."

"Jenny! Do you think she is aware of this!"

"Probably is. Hey what is that wierd box in your hand."

"I found it in a special drawer marked "The Doctor" who do you think that is?"

"Probably a drug dealer. Boy that is a weird little box."

"Look, it has a button on it!"

The couple press the button, suddenly they hear a whirring sound and the couple find themselves standing in a strange new room. It is a dark metallic layout and standing beside a consul is a tall man with a large chin and "cockamami" hair stands before them with a grin on his face.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. And not the kind that gives drugs"

Said the man as he shakes his finger in front of the confused couple.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Margaret Flint continue to look around their new environment. The lights. The metal walls. The strange man who calls himself "doctor" smiles in amusement, then John speaks.

"I'm sorry but how do you know Jenny?"

"And what is this place? Look's like some futuristic garbage heap."

Margaret said trying to cope with the situation, suddenly there is a rumble and a whirling sound. Then the Doctor runs over to the control board.

"Hey hey girl, don't worry, the mean lady was just kidding. Tell her you're kidding!"

"You talk to this machine like it's alive?"

"She is alive and she doesn't like to be called garbage. Now apologize!"

The Tardis begins to rumble again, the couple looks more and more worried, then Margaret lets out one silent word aimed at the ceiling.

"Sorry" And with that the Tardis settles down.

"Where are we Doctor... what was it?" Asks John

"Just the Doctor! And this is the Tardis. That stands for Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. Now what I am curious about is how you two got in here."

The doctor looks down and notices the small box in John's hand.

"Ah are you friends of Jenny and Vastra? I gave them that box incase there was an emergency."

"Were Jenny's parents. Now we don't talk to our daughter much so were a bit confused so who are you and where are we?"

"Well where ever we are, i'm leaving." Margaret looks over and see's the tardis doors "Ah ha" and walks over.

"No don't!" the doctor yells but Margaret continues walking, she open the door, immediately steps outside. "Ahhhhh" she screams as she grabs to the side of the tardis door to prevent her falling. John comes to her side to comfort her, then they both look out and stare at the scenery. They are well above the surface of Londs city, high up in the clouds. Looking down they see the city at night. It's lights, it's structures. "By god" is the only words the couple can let out.

"By-Timelord" the doctor corrected, the couple then look behind them and see the doctor leaning against the consul and smiling smugly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Time Lord. That's my species"

The couple looks again in shock. Then Margaret speaks

"Your and alien. Wait! That's how you know Vastra isn't it!? She's from another world isn't she!? Oh I knew that thing couldn't be human, I felt it in my..." The doctor stops her.

"Vastra isn't an alien, but she isn't human either. Now Strax is an alien, the proud Sontaran race one of the best warrior races in the galaxy."

"Alien warrior race?" john asks

"That actually explains a lot." Margaret starts "But if Vastra isn't an alien or human then what is she? Because last time I checked there aren't any lizard women..."

"Silurian! They are called Silurians. They ruled the earth millions of years ago back when humans were slightly more evolved than apes. Now when the moon came into orbit they feared the apocalypse and placed themselves in hibernation deep below the earth's crust. Vastra's tribe woke up from some underground miners some years ago, I wasn't able to save the majority but I was able to help Vastra."

"Wait! You. You were the friend vastra talked about. The one who saved our daughter."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD NOW!" Margaret shouted "What ever happened to the normal days, human men and women in a normal society. Now we have aliens from other planets living in the streets, lizard people from the dawn of time under ground!"

"Oh actually the world has always been like this. Most humans just don't notice. And when you do notice you either convince yourself or others that is isn't real."

"Just take us home!" Margaret demanded

"Yes doctor, I think me and my wife have had enough surprises for one day."John added

"Alrighty then. Where do you lot live?"

"We live next door from Vastra and Jenny."

"But we are definitely moving! Because I can't handle all of this!" Said Margaret

"Ok locking onto Vastra and Jenny's bio signatures." The tardis whirls "materializing in their location, NOW! Alright Jenny and vastra are outside that door!"

"We said we wanted to go home! We don't want..."

 _Knock knock_ are the only things that they hear outside. The doctor goes to the door and puts his mouth close to the metal. "Hello?"

"Docctooor..." said a weak moaning voice

The doctor opens the door and Strax coms falling onto the floor. His clothes are nearly burnt off, his are is bleeding and there is a smoking gun in his hand. Even John and Margaret run to the Sontarans aid.

"Strax! What happened?"e

"Daleks doctor! Daleks took the madam and the boy" The doctor's face lights up in one of fear and anger. While the Flints are ones of confusion.

"What are Daleks?"

"The worst thing in all creation. A cyborg war machine that wants nothing more than to exterminate anything that isn't like it."

"I tried to hold them off, my mighty Sontaran form was able to handle their energy beams, but barely. They knocked out the others and took them away."

"Alright, John right? Jenny told me that her father was a doctor, that's true right?"

"Yes, but if Strax is an alien life form then I don't know how helpful I can be."

"I am programed with all nursing information, hand me the medical kit _female_ and I shall do it myself."

"Ok Strax, we have been over this, I am a MAN."

"Meh-The genetic difference is only point one percent."

"Now, Strax you will need to watch these two when you are patched up. Tardis take them to Vastra's."

"No Doctor. I'm going with you."

"What?" Margaret asks "Jonathan James Flint! Don't be an idiot."

"No matter what Jenny is our daughter Margaret, it pains me enough that we had to disown her I can't handle her dieing and I don't think you can either."

Margaret's eyes let up. Despite all the prejudice in her heart contributing to the animosity towards her daughter, she knew her husband was right. Yet she was too stubborn to give a _fully_ -heartfelt goodbye.

"If you die. I'm going to kill you." Margaret said with a serious face, which then turned into a tearful one when John smiled back. Her husband then left with the Doctor as the Tardis began to whirl and fade away.

John, who was standing on the outside looked in amazement.

"It's smaller on the outside!?"

"It's much more exciting coming in through the front."

"DOCTOR!" Is what the two men hear before they turn their heads and see the most horrible sight. Daleks coming out of the shadows and surrounding them.

"Are these?"

"Yes Jonathan. The Dalek's."

"YOU WILL FOLLOW US! FOLLOW US!"

"Why?"

One Dalek then shoot's it's laser at John's leg, he collapses to the floor.

"My leg!"

"YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN TEMPORARILY IMMOBILIZED, YOUR LEGS WILL RETURN SHORTLY UNLESS YOU FORCE US TO USE DRASTIC MEASURES. IN WHICH CASE YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The rest of the Daleks chant

"Alright we'll go!"

* * *

"Jenny. Jenny! Jenny wake up!" Vastra cries as she stares at her wife's unconscious body, the girl begins to open her eyes, and she looks at the green woman in front of her.

"Vastra!" Jenny's ties to get up so she can run over and give her wife a hug, but she can't. Her arms and legs are chained to the cold concrete floor, and so is her wife right across from her. Looking around, they see pipes dripping what they hope is drinking water hanging on the ceiling, dusty bookshelves and rats running across the floor.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're still in the observatory, maybe in an underground library. Are you alright my dear? You were knocked out pretty hard."

"I'm fine. Where's Strax?"

"Oh, wherever he is I'm sure he is safe. The Daleks were only after us."

"Shh. I hear something."

Jenny hears the Daleks approaching, one Dalek shadow approaching another with two silhouettes in front of it and a strange shaped device. "NO", one Dalek Yells. "THIS ONE IS LEAST IMPORTANT IN THE SITUATION! TAKE THE DOCTOR TO ROOM D, WE WILL DEAL WITH HIM IN A MOMENT." "UNDERSTOOD!"

"No! Did they just say the "Doctor"!?" Jenny says

One dalek shadow leads the Doctor to another room, while the other enters Jenny and Vastra's holding with John and a strange device.

"Dad!"

"Jenny! The doctor..."

"SILENCE! SILENCE! GRAB THE SILURIAN!"

One Dalek with a claw grabs the lizard woman by the neck. Vastra gasps for air, barely able to breathe.

"No! Let em go!"

"WE WILL RELEASE THEM! AFTER YOU COMPLETE YOUR TASK!"

"What do you mean? What is that thing?"

"THIS IS A GENESIS ARK! INSIDE CONTAINS APPROXIMATELY ONE MILLION SEVEN HUNDRED AND EIGHTY TWO DALEKS!"

"OUR LATEST SQUANDER WITH THE MOLLEVANS HAS LEFT US WITH AN INADEQUATE NUMBER OF SURVIVORS!."

"THIS DEVICE WILL RELEASE ENOUGH TO HELP REBUILD THE DALEK EMPIRE!"

"BUT IT REQUIRES THE TOUCH OF A TIME TRAVELER, SOMETHING A DALEK IS INCAPABLE OF DOING! YOU WILL TOUCH THE DEVICE OR YOUR RELATIVES WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

Please review!

And vote, should Jenny touch the device or not?


	6. Chapter 6

"DECIDE!"

"DECIDE!"

"DECIDE!"

"..Jenny..ack...dont..do..this..ack..the..doc-tor..wouldn't...ack" Vastra said barely grasping for air.

"You let her go you trash-can!" screamed Jenny's father at the Dalek strangling Vastra.

"SILENCE HUMAN!"

* * *

In the other room, the doctor is held at gunpoint by two Daleks while a black supreme dalek approaches.

"Oye, easy on the suit!"

"AT LAST! AFTER MILLENNIA OF BATTLE THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"I wouldn't count on it _dalek_. Infact, if I were you, i'd be scared."

"WHY!? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO?! YOU ARE RESTRAINT AND THE SONIC PROBE IS IN OUR POSSESSION!"

"Not me, her."

A flash of blue light appears, one from a vortex manipulator. When the light settles, the Daleks see a young woman with poofy blonde hair wearing a white jacket with brownish pants. In her hand is a lazer-weapon and a smirk on her face as she looks at the doctor.

"Hello sweetie."

"River! Gland you got my message."

"Didn't think you and the Paternoster gang could do this on your own could you?"

"YOU WILL DESIST!"

"Oh I don't think so. I've got a Alpha Meson blaster. Ready to blast your heads off."

"YOU ARE A ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR! RECORD SHOWS YOU WILL SHOW MERCY!"

"Are you sure, check my name. River Song."

The daleks take a minute to check their records again, then they move backwards.

"MERCY!"

"Say it again."

"MERCY!"

"One more time."

"MERCY!"

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU WILL OPEN THE GENESIS ARK OR YOUR RELATIVES WELL BE..." At that point, Vastra finally releases her long tongue which hits the Dalek eye stalk. "AHH!" the Daleks let's go. "MY VISION IS IMPAIRED I CANNOT SEE!"

Vastra then runs over and pushes the other Daleks off of Jonathan, ripping off it's Dalekanium.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! AHHH" it says as the Dalek is blasted into the other two by a force of energy. As the two Daleks lie on the ground the lizard, the woman and the man look over to see the doctor and a woman.

"Hello sorry i'm late, had some issues to take care of. Oh introductions, Vastra, Jenny, Mr. Flint, this is my wife River Song."

"Where's the Dalek's?" Jonathan asked

"They died" River bluntly said

"Now what we go'in to do with this thing?" asked Jenny looking at the genesis ark

"I say we take the tardis and throw it into a supernova" responded River

"What's a supernova?" Jonathan asked quietly to Vastra as it was not a term his mind was familiar with.

"An exploding sun."

"No one is throwing anything into a supernova!" said the doctor

"Why not, mum told me you threw the manual to the tardis into a supernova."

"That's because I disagree with it!"

As they argued, they stopped and heard voices getting louder towards them shouting EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE.

"We can probably discuss this back at the Vastra residence"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

And the five of them began pushing the genesis ark out of the building.

* * *

Margaret is sitting on the couch staring at the floor with a stern look on her face while Strax is patching himself up.

"Sir are you looking for an strategic weakness for our enemies?"

"No i'm thinking about my husband. And for the last time i'm a woman."

"Oh what's the difference?"

"Lots of things! Just leave me alone you potato thing."

"Ah, not to worry my lad, by now he has probably been blasted to smithereens by the dalek forces."

Margaret turns and stares at Strax

"Or perhaps that came out wrong."

Then the doctor, Jenny, Vastra, John and River come bursting through the door with the genesis ark behind them.

"Jonathan! Jenny, thank you. Now what is that thing?"

"Dalek weapon, gotta get it off this rock. Doctor where's the tardis?" River asked

"The tardis is parked in the kitchen mame"

"Oh so you recognise the blonde as a woman but not me!?" Margaret said annoyed. River rushes into the kitchen dragging the genesis ark behind her. She enters the tardis, there is a whirring sound then it vanishes as the potato dwarf, the lizard woman, the alien doctor, the maid and the confused couple look on. Then the door bursts open and three angry daleks came bursting through the door.

"Get behind me!" Jenny said as she stood in front of her parents who were now holding each other, just as Vastra was standing in front of her defensively. While the doctor looked defensively and Strax was squabbling on the floor for his blaster.

"Oh of all the times to misplace my blaster."

"SILENCE! WHERE IS THE GENESIS ARK!?"

Then the Tardis reappears in the living room, everyone, even the daleks look over to see River pop her head outside the door way.

"Destroyed. I threw it into a supernova."

"River, i told you not to do that!"

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Oh come on DAL-EK. You admitted yourself the number of daleks left is below acceptable and three of us are more than capable of taking you out. So you can leave us be and find another way of replenishing your empire. Or you can fight us. Your choice."

"THIS IS NOT THE END DOCTOR! YOU WILL SEE US AGAIN!" the dalek said before it and the others disappeared in a transmat.

* * *

The next day wasn't easy for Jenny, she was looking outside from her bedroom window as her parents were loading up their carriage. Jenny could still remember the words they said last night _Jenny, we still care about you and we are proud of what you do. But your world is too strange and too different from ours. I'm sorry but we can't stay here._ Jonathan looked up to see his daughter staring at him, he gave her a nod and his wife followed. They rode off as Jenny watched, Vastra came behind her and placed her hand on her wife's shoulder.

"It was nice of Inspector Gregson to give them some reward money for helping solve the crime."

"Now they are free to leave me, again."

"They understand you now Jenny, their opinion of you is much greater than before. But some people just can't learn to accept things for how they are."

Jenny turned to face Vastra. Her beautiful green skin shimmering in the morning light. Then she leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Just promise YOU won't leave me."

And with than, Vastra put her hands on her wifes cheeks and smiled.

"I promise."


End file.
